1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to software usage and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for recommending product features in a software application in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software companies frequently release updated versions of software containing new and/or improved features. Although a software developer has gone to great efforts to simplify complex user workflows through new and easy-to-use features, it often takes up to two or three subsequent releases for users to fully understand, appreciate and own any new feature as their favored workflow for daily use. A user may needlessly perform repetitive actions of an old tedious workflow when a new feature exists that obviates the old workflow. Because the user is either unaware of the new feature or unsure how or when to use the new feature in the currently workflow, the new feature goes underutilized.
Current efforts involve the use of advertisements for new features and/or videos made available on public forums that explain the new features to users. However, users tend to remain faithful to old features they are used to and are confident using.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for recommending product features in a software application in real time.